This Biotechnology training program at the University of Minnesota has been in existence for fifteen years. This program has brought together gifted trainees and faculty trainers from diverse disciplines that interface with biotechnology, and has created an innovative, interdisciplinary research and educational endeavor. In this renewal application, we propose to continue our success in training future scientific leaders in biotechnology. An emphasis in the next training grant period will be on the application of systems analysis approaches to biological processes. It is an area of critical importance to future innovations and discoveries in biotechnology, and represents an area that is uniquely suited for the combined expertise of our training faculty. During the next five years, we will intensify our interdisciplinary education and training by spearheading efforts to create new interdisciplinary courses "Systems Analysis of Biological Processes" and "Biological Mathematics", and to immerse our trainees in a Biology summer camp and in cross disciplinary workshops, symposia and retreats. Mechanisms are already in place to facilitate trainee's gaining practical "real world" biotechnology perspectives through internships and other industrial interactions. We continue to emphasize cultural and racial diversity in our training program by implementing measures to facilitate inclusion of trainees from underrepresented racial groups. Specifically a summer visiting professor program is established to invite faculty members and the students to join the training program in the summer. Mandatory training for responsible research conduct is in place. Furthermore, we will continue to emphasize giving our trainees a global perspective through our international exchange program. The proposed training program will produce well rounded Ph.D. engineers and scientists to lead our country's biotechnology advances in future generations.